Waffles and Pussy
by AllThingsReedus
Summary: A one shot of Mac from Red Canyon based on a dream that I had a couple of nights ago. This is my first attempt at writing Mac and I'm sure that my grammar is awful, but please read and review! Me and Mac will be very grateful ;-)


"Bitch!" Is what I heard, barley audible, followed by clumsy prodding on my shoulder, by a large rough hand. "Bitch, I'm hungry!" He called again.

I simply groaned and stirred due to my much needed sleep being disturbed. Clearing my throat, with my back still facing this hung over, beast of a man, that had evidentially passed out in my bed, I responded, "What do you want now?"

"Waffles." He muttered, his voice still rough from the sleep he was drifting in and out off.

"I don't have any syrup."

His eyes shot open as he said, "I don't giv'a fuck!" his voice slightly elevated out of annoyance As he turned to face me, probably to give me a smack of some sort for my defiance, but instead a blackened smirk came across his face, "I'll jus' av' pussy with em'."

Awake and now intrigued I wondered what exactly he meant. I mean of course it was obvious what he meant, but still images of explicit girl on girl action came to mind, while Mac watched over the show, eating waffles, like some sort of sex lord. Dear God, what is wrong with me.

As I pulled the covers off myself I looked over to Mac. His eyes were closed, his breathing light and he was propped up against the headboard. He really was a sight to see, and not a bad one at that. Of course I'd never tell him, he already had arrogance oozing out of every possible pour; adding to that would be deadly. I climbed over him, straddling his lap, just for a second, but making sure that I ground my hips hard against him. Naturally my actions forced his eyes to snap open, but he was too late as I was already off of his lap and making my way to the door. However my act of temptation didn't go unpunished as Mac reached out, as far as he could, and laid as hard of a slap as was manageable on my rounded ass cheek. I just simply smirked over my shoulder, while exiting the room, knowing that that was not the end of my punishment.

Turning the kitchen light on, my attention was drawn to the pieces of paper scattered across a small space of the kitchen floor. Each piece of paper had big black, charcoal, spiders, roughly drawn across them. It hadn't been the first time I had found something like this around my house, when Mac had stayed over, and although my curiosity was growing stronger, I wouldn't ask about it. Instead I gathered them up and placed them on an empty space on one of the kitchen counters and began gathering the ingredients to make waffles. Flour, milk, eggs, some caster sugar and baking powder were all added in measurement to a mixing bowl. Just as I was plugging in the waffle iron, to warm up, I saw his reflection in the window.

Leaning in at the door way, Mac's top half completely naked, showing off his broad shoulders and toned, tanned arms. Where as his bottom half was covered by dark blue, stained coveralls, that were tied by the arms at the waist; his eyes diverted directly on my ass. His steady gaze amused me and peaked my arousal so much so that I decided to have some fun with him. As I began mixing the batter, I bent over the counter, only slightly, knowing exactly where Mac's eyes were and subtly lifted my over sized t-shirt up to reveal just how little my panties were able to cover up. Mac's breath hitched as he saw more of my perfectly rounded ass, the delicate flesh just asking to be bruised and ripped. "Fuckin' whore." He breathed to himself as he approached me, bringing his hand down hard on my behind forcing me forward and releasing a moan of pain mixed with pleasure. Mac let out an animialistic, low, growl as he added the same amount of force to my other ass cheek, but this time taking a moment to cup and squeeze it. I just pretended to ignore him, knowing it would drive the little attention seeker crazy. I bit my lip and started pouring the batter into the waffle iron when suddenly I felt a tugging sensation coming from my scalp as Mac fisted a chunk of my hair, forcing my head back onto his shoulder. His other hand was firmly on my hip, probably bruising the skin, as he started to thrust his arousal, that was growing hard, against me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, his piercing grey/blue eyes burning holes into my own while I tried to feel around the counter to close the waffle iron. However I misjudged my hand placement and burnt my finger. "Shit!" I gasped as I pulled my hand back, only to have my wrist grabbed by Mac. We stood upright as I turned to face him, eyes not leaving his while his grip was still on my wrist like a vice. He stood silent, examining my finger, the skin had gone red and began to blister. His usual blackened grin stretched across his face again as his eyes raised to meet mine again; I met his gaze with a smirk. I leaned forward and took my blistered finger into my mouth, trying to relieve the pain by sucking on it.

Something in my actions caused something to snap in Mac as he wasted no time in lifting me and carrying me over to the table, dropping me down on top of it. He scrambled to untie his coveralls and lift my t-shirt up over my head, lunging forward, forcing him self between my legs, he started pawing at my breasts, leaving hard bite marks as he went. A small "Oh Mac…" left my lips as I brought my knees up to my chest, my throbbing sex just aching for him. His large hand ran down my side, squeezing my hip, "Yeah? Ya want Mac to fuck that pretty lil pussy?" His voice deep. He cupped my sex, rubbing it through my panties, "Fuck! Such'a wet pussy for me. Think I need'ta show ya how a man does it." His words excited me, I wanted it hard and fast; and I wanted it now. "Mac, I want you." Is all I could let out as he continued to tease me, with his fingers, through my dampening panties. "Hmm? What was that? I couldn't quite hear ya." He smirked, slipping a hand into my panties. Teasing bastard.

"I want you!"

"Want me to do what?" He slid a single digit inbetween my folds.

"Fuck! I want you to show me how a man does it!" I damn near pleaded him, not that It would have made a difference; I was getting my punishment, consented or not.

Another animalistic growl came from within him as he ripped my underwear from my body and released his hardened cock from his boxers; giving it a stroke before ramming the head into my opening. Mac grunted as I moaned with every forceful thrust, wrapping my legs around his waist to allow him in deeper. His speed was fast and remorseless as he continuously hit home, his head hitting my cervix and shaft grazing my G-spot every time. "Fuck, ya sucha dirty lil whore for me girl. A dirty lil whore for ol'Mac!"

"I am, I'm your's Mac!" I admitted inbetween breathes, "Harder!" I clawed at his shoulders as he began fucking me harder. The old wooden table that we were soiling was shaking and rocking out of control with every hard thrust from Mac, breaking it would have been a concern if I wasn't drowning in ecstasy He couldn't believe how the different sensations from my tight, slick channel were making him feel. His cock felt raw and all he could hear was wet skin harshly smacking against each other.

"Mac, I'm so close." I was reaching my end , I could feel it swelling up in my abdomen, wanting to release. "Come for me bitch, come all over this dick!" Mac replied, practically grunting the words before he took one of my already hardened nipples into his mouth. As he bit and sucked at my nipples, he lifted my ass up, bringing my pelvis down hard onto him. The slight change in position would be my undoing as I could barely form words, "Yes… yes Mac.. just like that!" I threw my head back, making my neck perfectly visible for Mac to see; and of course he took notice. Letting out his signature growl, Mac took my neck into his mouth, sinking his decaying meth riddled teeth into my pulse point, making purple bruises and drawing droplets of blood.

And with that I couldn't hold out any more. My inner walls started clamping down and spasaming around Mac's hard, pulsing cock, my laboured breathes turned to screams of pleasure as Mac continued his unforgiving pace, fighting harder to stop my climax from pushing him out. In the midst of my mind blowing orgasm, he pulled out completely, causing a faint stinging pain which made me whimper.

"Get up, yer gonna suck it." He commanded while pulling me up by my arms and dropping me to my knees. I retorted, "Yes sir." Grabbing the base of his cock, the flesh moist to touch from my juices, I began licking the underside of his long shaft until I reached the head. Popping it into my mouth, I began sucking as Mac fisted a handful of my hair, "That's it girl, take Mac's big'ol cock into that pretty little mouth." He shoved my head forward, forcing more of his length down my throat, "Take it all!"

I could taste myself on his throbbing, very erect sex as I sucked him hard, forcing every inch of him inside my mouth, loving every grunt and moan Mac was making. I cupped his balls, massaging them as I felt them tightening in my grasp. "Yer makin me love you." He rasped before tightening his grip on my hair and forcing my head even further forward to ensure that his hot seed filled my mouth completely as he released it. Warm sticky jets shot into my tongue and leaked down my throat as I was quick to swallow his release. I looked up at him, as his cock was slowly turning flaccid in my over worked mouth, his head was back and his eyes tightly shut while he rode out the last of his orgasmic high.

Rising to my feet, I leant back against the table, wiping my mouth and looking at Mac, who was still catching his breath. I was feeling satisfied and some what proud of the leg quaking, head spinning session, until I realised what I had forgotten on the counter. Suddenly all I could smell was burning and all I could hear was steam pooling out of the sides of the waffle iron. "Shit!" I gasped as I waltzed past Mac, who was kind of confused, until he turned around and noticed what was filling the room with steam. I flipped the switch on, turning the iron off, and gently lifted the top. Even more smoke came flooding out, causing me to cough and step back, my back hitting Mac's broad chest. The waffles we're black and crisp, definitely not looking like anything edible.

Holding my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh, I smacked Mac in the ribs and stated, "That is so your fault you know"

"Pssh, thought bitches could multi-task." He smirked.


End file.
